Pokemon Carols
by Clare
Summary: Pokemon versions of various Christmas carols. Covers Pokemon from all four generations.
1. Little Skitty

_To the tune of "Little Donkey"_

**Little Skitty**

Little Skitty, little Skitty  
Cute as cute can be  
Little Skitty, oh so pretty  
Come and play with me

How I love you, little Skitty  
Playful little cat  
Soft and furry, cute and purry  
Curled up on the mat

You are adorable  
Pokemon, Pokemon  
Play with your little ball  
Pokemon, Pokemon

Little Skitty, little Skitty  
Playing in the sun  
Little Skitty, sleep beside me  
When the day is done

Little Skitty, sleep beside me  
When the day is done


	2. Pikachu

_To the tune of "Silent Night"_

**Pikachu**

Pikachu, Pikachu  
My best friend, heart so true  
You are there, rain or shine  
When you're with me, everything's fine  
You're the spark in my life  
You're the spark in my life

Pikachu, Pikachu  
I feel good around you  
Yellow fur the colour of sun  
An infectious sense of fun  
Playing from morning till night  
Playing from morning till night

Pikachu, Pikachu  
Where I go, you go too  
Cute and sparky little friend  
Upon you I can depend  
Always stay by my side  
Always stay by my side


	3. The Three Birds

_To the tune of "We Three Kings"_

**The Three Birds**

The three Birds of legend and fame  
Many stories tell of their names  
Birds of Ice, of Fire, of Lightning  
The sky is their domain

Oh, they are legend, mighty Birds  
Power almost beyond words  
Living legends, few have seen them  
The three Legendary Birds

Articuno, feathers of blue  
Snow and ice, they answer to you  
Frosty grace and icy beauty  
Bringer of blizzards too

Oh, they are legend, mighty Birds  
Power almost beyond words  
Living legends, few have seen them  
The three Legendary Birds

Now for Zapdos, mighty and proud  
Dwelling in among the clouds  
Bringing forth thunder and lightning  
Soaring above the ground

Oh, they are legend, mighty Birds  
Power almost beyond words  
Living legends, few have seen them  
The three Legendary Birds

Moltres is the final Bird's name  
Ruler of the mightiest flame  
Your appearance heralds springtime  
That is your claim to fame

Oh, they are legend, mighty Birds  
Power almost beyond words  
Living legends, few have seen them  
The three Legendary Birds


	4. O Pidgeot

_To the tune of "O Christmas Tree"_

**O Pidgeot**

O Pidgeot, O Pidgeot  
My feathered friend forever  
O Pidgeot, O Pidgeot  
I know you'll leave me never  
Flying at twice the speed of sound  
You soar high up above the ground  
O Pidgeot, O Pidgeot  
How brightly shine your feathers

O Pidgeot, O Pidgeot  
Your heart will ever be true  
O Pidgeot, O Pidgeot  
There are few as loyal as you  
Swooping low and flying high  
You are the master of the sky  
O Pidgeot, O Pidgeot  
Where'er I go you go too


	5. The 12 Days Of Xmas Pokemon Version

**The Twelve Days Of Christmas (Pokemon Version)**

On the first day of Christmas, the trainer showed to me  
A playful little Eevee

On the second day of Christmas, the trainer showed to me  
Two Wartortles  
And a playful little Eevee

On the third day of Christmas, the trainer showed to me  
Three Miltanks  
Two Wartortles  
And a playful little Eevee

On the fourth day of Christmas, the trainer showed to me  
Four Dragonairs  
Three Miltanks  
Two Wartortles  
And a playful little Eevee

On the fifth day of Christmas, the trainer showed to me  
Five Gardevoirs  
Four Dragonairs  
Three Miltanks  
Two Wartortles  
And a playful little Eevee

On the sixth day of Christmas, the trainer showed to me  
Six blissful Blisseys  
Five Gardevoirs  
Four Dragonairs  
Three Miltanks  
Two Wartortles  
And a playful little Eevee

On the seventh day of Christmas, the trainer showed to me  
Seven smooching Smoochums  
Six blissful Blisseys  
Five Gardevoirs  
Four Dragonairs  
Three Miltanks  
Two Wartortles  
And a playful little Eevee

On the eighth day of Christmas, the trainer showed to me  
Eight happy Hoppips  
Seven smooching Smoochums  
Six blissful Blisseys  
Five Gardevoirs  
Four Dragonairs  
Three Miltanks  
Two Wartortles  
And a playful little Eevee

On the ninth day of Christmas, the trainer showed to me  
Nine flying Flygons  
Eight happy Hoppips  
Seven smooching Smoochums  
Six blissful Blisseys  
Five Gardevoirs  
Four Dragonairs  
Three Miltanks  
Two Wartortles  
And a playful little Eevee

On the tenth day of Christmas, the trainer showed to me  
Ten prancing Prinplups  
Nine flying Flygons  
Eight happy Hoppips  
Seven smooching Smoochums  
Six blissful Blisseys  
Five Gardevoirs  
Four Dragonairs  
Three Miltanks  
Two Wartortles  
And a playful little Eevee

On the eleventh day of Christmas, the trainer showed to me  
Eleven howling Houndooms  
Ten prancing Prinplups  
Nine flying Flygons  
Eight happy Hoppips  
Seven smooching Smoochums  
Six blissful Blisseys  
Five Gardevoirs  
Four Dragonairs  
Three Miltanks  
Two Wartortles  
And a playful little Eevee

On the twelfth day of Christmas, the trainer showed to me  
Twelve chatting Chatots  
Eleven howling Houndooms  
Ten prancing Prinplups  
Nine flying Flygons  
Eight happy Hoppips  
Seven smooching Smoochums  
Six blissful Blisseys  
Five Gardevoirs  
Four Dragonairs  
Three Miltanks  
Two Wartortles  
And a playful little Eevee


	6. My Pet Piplup

_To the tune of "Good King Wenceslas"_

**My Pet Piplup**

My pet Piplup is so cute  
Always fun and jolly  
She likes dancing to my flute  
And her name is Polly  
Little penguin, plump and blue  
Has no cares or sorrows  
By my side, a friend so true  
Today and tomorrow

She likes playing in the pool  
Splashing in the water  
Greets me when I'm home from school  
Exactly as I've taught her  
She is a good friend to me  
Straying from me never  
And I think that she will be  
By my side forever


	7. Dear Glameow

_To the tune of "Joy To The World"_

**Dear Glameow**

Dear Glameow, my precious cat  
The treasure of my life  
You walk around with feline grace  
And think you own the place  
And think you own the place  
And think, and think you own the place

With soft grey fur and curly tail  
And beautiful blue eyes  
You see off foes with a sharp stare  
From your hypnotic glare  
From your hypnotic glare  
From your, from your hypnotic glare


End file.
